


game over..... the ~game~ will never end.

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, no warnings apply yet.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Summary: aeryn is a girl with a ability. she sees things she shouldent in a utopian world.will she follow her demonic friend max to hell?who is that shadow girl?why are the woods so bad?and why does this voice keep haunting these pages?-----this story is reader driven. comment her choice of word ,actions ,and other things!





	game over..... the ~game~ will never end.

Walking home I ran into maria.*why hello maria! How have you been?* I ask.  
She giggles and says*I'm good. How about you miss merring?*  
*oh I'm nice aswell!*I reply smileing.  
I shift in place looking around.  
*so do you want anything?*maria mariachi asks smiling slightly back.  
I look back to her and say-  
   
-Three options appear-  
   
*have you seen max anywhere?*  
   
*hows it been?*  
   
*no mam, just passing threw. ill see you later.*  
   
-what do I say?-

**Author's Note:**

> this story is reader driven. comment her choice of word ,actions ,and other things!


End file.
